Compacting machines or compactors are commonly used to compact work materials (such as asphalt, and the like) to a desired density while paving highways, parking lots, and other roadways. The process often requires a plurality of passes over the work material to reach the desired density.
The compactor may move in forward drive over a surface and may move in reverse drive over the same surface. If the recently paved surface is relatively hot or the travel speed of the compactor is relatively slow, aggressive turning of the compactor may cause tearing in the newly laid surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,864 issued Feb. 15, 2011 discloses a vehicle with a compound steering system that has the ability to reorient both a forward and aft steering axis with respect to a chassis. The compound steering system is controlled in a manner in which one of a forward steering actuator and an aft steering actuator will reach its mechanical limit before the other, when a steering command from an operator input results in an oversteer condition. A system that helps reduce tearing of newly laid surfaces is desirable.